Watashi no Sensei!
by Aozora Hikari
Summary: UPDATE! Rukia meminta Ichigo mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Tapi phobia Rukia malah kumat karena sesuatu. Walah, gimana nih? Baca aja deh. Lemonnya udah muncul lho  Wanna RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo-san. Tau kan?

Title : Watashi no Sensei!

Rate : M

Warning : AU. OOC. Typo(s). Gaje and Abal. Twoshoot. Lemon belom nongol. And once more...

Don't Like Don't Read

**

* * *

**Hari Minggu. Matahari pagi bersinar dengan cemerlangnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Mungkin sebagian besar orang sudah bangun dan melaksanakan kegiatannya—mesikpun hari itu hari libur. Tapi tidak dengan Rukia. Gadis bermata amethyst ini masih dalam posisi meringkup di kasurnya, masih bergelayut dalam alam mimpi. Tiba-tiba mimpi Rukia seketika sirna oleh suara ketukan.

"Rukia sayaaangg! Banguunn! Sudah pagi ini." teriak seseorang dari luar pintu kamarnya. Kemudian orang itu mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia lagi.

"Uunngghh.. Iyaa ma.. Aku sudah bangun~" Rukia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ukh, padahal aku tadi sedang bermimpi bertemu banyak chappy. Lagian hari ini kan hari Minggu. Tidak apa donk sekali-sekali bangun siangan sedikit? Ukh. Rukia ngedumel dalam hati. "Ya sudah. Kamu cepat mandi. Nanti kamu langsung turun ke bawah ya. Mama tunggu." kata Hisana, mama Rukia.

"Iya maa~" Rukia pun langsung mengambil baju dan tancap gas ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Ada apa ma?" Rukia telah selesai mandi. Di bahunya bertengger handuk yang masih basah karena mengeringkan rambutnya yang hitam itu. Dia mendengar suara orang sedang berbincang-bincang di ruang depan. Salah satu suaranya itu ia kenal secara pasti, Byakuya Kuchiki, papanya.

"Kamu tahu kan kalau nilaimu itu akhir-akhir ini menurun?" tanya mamanya tegas. Rukia menelan ludah.

"I-iya ma.." Rukia menunduk. Kemana arah pembicaraan ini ya?

"Nah, mama dan papa sudah memutuskan kalau kamu akan mendapat les privat. Ini supaya nilai kamu membaik lagi. Kamu kan sudah kelas 3 SMA sekarang. Ini sangat menentukan kamu akan masuk ke Universitas yang bagus atau tidak."

"APA? Kenapa memutuskan seenaknya saja seperti itu sih ma? Ukh. Kan mama bisa memasukkanku ke bimbel saja. Gak usah pakai les privat kayak gini." Rukia protes. Ia malas kalau harus les privat.

"Tidak bisa. Mama tau kalau kamu bimbel, pasti ujung-ujungnya sepulang bimbel kamu keluyuran kemana-mana dulu. Dan les privatnya itu dimulai sejak hati ini. Sudah, kamu temui saja guru privatmu itu di ruang depan! Dia sedang mengobrol dengan papa." Suruh mamanya. Mamanya kalau sudah menyangkut soal pelajaran pasti langsung berubah menjadi tegas.

Rukia yang tau tidak ada gunanya membantah langsung melangkah ke arah ruang depan. Ukh! Mama sama Papa rese! Rukia mulai ngedumel lagi dalam hati. (Rukia hobi ngedumel yah? Lama-lama bisa darah tinggi loh. :p)

Ketika ia melongok ke ruang depan, terlihat papanya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lelaki berumur sekitar 21 tahun yang, umm, tampan. Walaupun rambutnya agak aneh. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Rukia.

"Permisi.." Rukia menyapa. Byakuya menengok ke arah Rukia, kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya lagi ke orang di depannya.

"Ichigo, ini anakku, Rukia. Tolong kau bimbing dia belajar." ucap Byakuya yang kemudian langsung beranjak pergi.

"Hai. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Mulai sekarang aku akan jadi guru privatmu. Salam kenal." kata orang yang bernama Ichigo itu sambil tersenyum.

"E-eh, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya Kurosaki sensei." Rukia membungkukkan badannya canggung. Mukanya memerah setelah melihat senyuman Ichigo—yang menurutnya—menawan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan panggil aku Kurosaki sensei. Cukup panggil aku Ichigo saja. Sebagai gantinya aku panggil kau Rukia saja. Bagaimana?"

"I-iya. Terserah Kuro—eh, maksudku terserah Ichigo saja." Rukia gelagapan ketika melihat Ichigo agak mengerenyit hendak ia panggil Kurosaki.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu ya. Baiklah. Sekarang kita mau belajar dimana?" Ichigo celingukan.

"Untuk itu, kalian berdua belajar saja dikamar Rukia." tiba-tiba Hisana muncul.

"Apa? Kamarku? Yang benar saja ma!" Rukia segera buru-buru ke kamarnya.

'Kamarku kan seperti kapal pecah! Masa mau belajar dikamarku? Mama ada-ada aja!' batin Rukia kaget.

Ketika Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihatlah sebuah kamar bernuasa ungu yang sangat rapi. Rukia jawdrop. Lalu segera mendelik ke mamanya dengan pandangan menuduh. Mamanya hanya tersenyum innocent seperti bilang aku-tak-melakukan-apa-apa-kok.

"Wew, kamarmu rapi sekali ya?" kata Ichigo.

"Ha? Eh, i-iya. Hehehe." Rukia cuma bisa tertawa garing.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kamu lemah di mata pelajaran apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Un, matematika dan fisika. Oh iya! Kimia juga! Aku lemah di ketiga pelajaran itu~"

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita mulai dari matematika dulu. Mana yang tak kamu mengerti?" tanya Ichigo sembari membuka-buka buku pelajaran milik Rukia.

"LOGARITMA!" teriak Rukia dengan semangat.

"Hei hei. Kamu tak perlu berteriak sekencang itu di depan mukaku kan?" Ichigo sweatdrop. Ia mengambil kacamata kemudian memakainya. Ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu di kertas.

"Sekarang, kita uji dulu kemampuanmu. Kamu kerjakan soal yang kubuat dalam waktu 15 menit." kata Ichigo tanpa basa-basi.

"He? Serius nih sekarang?" Rukia membelalakkan matanya.

"Iya. Kau pikir aku bercanda? Lagipula, kau kan sudah kelas 3. Masa pelajaran kelas 1 saja kau tak mengerti?" Ichigo memasang wajah serius. Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang. 3, 2, 1, mulai!" Ichigo menekan timer.

"Eh, tunggu!" Rukia kalang kabut mengerjakan soal yang diberi Ichigo.

_*skip time*_

"Yak, selesai!" Ichigo menghentikan timernya. Kemudian ia merebut kertas yang sedari tadi ditekuni Rukia.

"Haahh... Aku pasrah sajaaa!" Rukia merobohkan tubuh mungilnya ke lantai.

"Kau benar-benar payah. Soal semudah ini saja kau tak bisa. Apa benar kau kelas 3? Masa bodoh sekali?" Ichigo geleng-geleng kepala.

JLEB!

Rukia merasakan ada nejibana yang memusuk tepat di kepalanya. Ia manyun. "Huu! Makanya ajari aku! Kau sih tiba-tiba menyuruhku mengerjakan soal-soal itu!" Rukia menggembungkan pipinya kemudian merebut kertas yang dipegang Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela napas. Lalu ia bangun dari duduknya, kemudian mengambil posisi di belakang Rukia.

"Begini caranya.." ia memegang tangan kanan Rukia dan menuntunnya untuk mengerjakan soal yang tadi ia berikan. Ichigo berbicara persis di dekat telinga Rukia. Ichigo tak sadar kalau jantung orang yang tangannya tengah ia pegang saat ini sedang berdetak tak karuan.

'Hyaa.. Ini mah deket banget! Aduuh, parah! Kenapa aku deg-degan begini sih? Kalau dia denger nanti gimana? Gawaaatt! Eh, tapi.. Hmm.. Tubuhnya wangi vanili.. Baunya enak sekali.. Rasanya aku jadi—eh? Tunggu! Apaan sih aku ini? Genit bangeeettt!' batin Rukia ribut sendiri.

"Lalu.. Hei! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih, Rukia?" Ichigo menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Apa?" Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Lalu wajahnya berubah merah total melihat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Ichigo yang begitu dekat.

"Dasar kau! Eh, wajahmu memerah? Kau demam?" Ichigo sekarang malah menempelkan keningnya ke kening Rukia. Kontan saja wajah Rukia langsung tambah memerah.

"Hmm.. Tidak panas. Kau kenapa?" Ichigo melepaskan keningnya dari kening Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa! Sudah, ayo lanjutkan saja!" ucap Rukia buru-buru.

"He? Dasar anak aneh." gumam Ichigo.

"Aku dengar itu!" hardik Rukia galak.

Ichigo cuma bisa memutar bola matanya.

* * *

Sudah berlalu 3 minggu sejak Ichigo mengajar privat ke Rukia. Dan sejak itu pula nilai-nilai Rukia semakin meningkat sedikit demi sedikit. Hari ini pun seperti biasa, Ichigo mengajar privat di kediaman Kuchiki tersebut.

"Rukia." panggil Ichigo. Malam itu mereka belajar seperti biasa. Saat itu mereka sedang istirahat sejenak. Ichigo membaca buku, sedangkan Rukia menulis-nuliskan sesuatu dibukunya yang berwarna biru laut. Rukia tak menghiraukan panggilan Ichigo. Rukia hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Rukia.." panggil Ichigo lagi. Tapi—lagi-lagi—Rukia tak menggubrisnya. Ichigo mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Rukia!" serunya. Kemudian ia merebut buku biru Rukia. "Kau menulis apa sih?" katanya membaca buku Rukia. Tapi, sejurus kemudian buku itu sudah hilang dari genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan baca-baca privasi orang seenaknya donk!" Rukia memberengut marah ke Ichigo.

"Huh, iya. Sory deh." Ichigo mendengus.

"Tadi kau tak baca apa-apa kan?" tanya Rukia dengan nada menuntut.

"Iya, aku cuma lihat gambar kelinci jelek." jawab Ichigo sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Enak aja gambar chappyku dibilang jelek!" Rukia mulai memukuli Ichigo. Ichigo menahan serangan Rukia itu. Perhatian Ichigo tersita lagi ke Rukia, karena Rukia mulai memukulinya tambah kencang.

"Hei—aw—Rukia. Hentikan. Sakit tau." Ichigo mencoba menghentikan pukulan Rukia—yang ternyata cukup menyakitkan.

"Minta maaf du—AH!" keseimbangan Rukia goyah. Badannya limbung. Kemudian ia terjatuh ke arah Ichigo.

BRUUKK!

"Aw.." rintih keduanya. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, mereka menyadari posisi mereka. Ichigo terlentang dengan Rukia di atasnya. Dada Rukia menekan dada bidangnya. Wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak 2 inchi satu sama lain.

Rukia cepat-cepat bangkit. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajahnya memerah. "Ma-maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ichigo berusaha menjaga ketenangan suaranya. Padahal jantung sudah terasa mau lepas dan wajahnya juga memerah.

"Oh, iya. Tadi kau kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Rukia sambil berdehem.

"Oh itu, aku dengan dari Byakuya-san besok kau ada ujian kan? Bagaimana kalau kau bisa mendapatkan peringkat 10 besar untuk ujian itu, maka aku akan memberikanmu hadiah?" tawar Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"He? Benarkah?" tanya Rukia senang. Ichigo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ok! Baiklah! Akan aku tunjukkan kemampuanku sesungguhnya." kata Rukia sambil menyeringai.

"Bagus, itu baru namanya semangat." Ichigo mengangguk. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan merasakan pacuan detak jantungnya yang tak kunjung reda. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Hmm. Oke. Memang kau mau dibelikan apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Rukia hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"HI-MI-TSU."

* * *

"Rukia-chan!" teriak seseorang memanggil nama Rukia dari kejauhan.

"Yo. Ada apa Orihime?" Rukia masih sibuk menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Kau sudah liat hasil ujian kemarin belom? Hasilmu termasuk 10 besar tertinggi seangkatan loh!" tanya si pemilik mata abu-abu itu dengan semangat. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Hah? Yang benar? Memang sudah keluar hasilnya?" Rukia memandang Orihime dengan tatapan kau-pasti-bercanda-kan. Yang ditatap hanya menganggukan itu juga Rukia langsung menyeruput habis jusnya, kemudian menarik Orihime menuju papan pengumuman.

Sesampainya di depan papan pengumuman, Rukia mendapati namanya berada di urutan ke 6 dari keseluruhan yang mencapai 450 siswa untuk angkatan mereka. Rukia hanya bisa tercengang. Padahal di test sebelumnya dia mendapatkan namanya berada di urutan 200 sekian.

"Selamat ya, Rukia-chan! Kau pasti sudah berusaha keras!" Orihime memeluk Rukia dengan kekuatan penuh. Sehingga bisa dipastikan korban (baca: Rukia) mengalami sesak napas karena dibenamkan ke dada Orihime—yang ukurannya cukup membuat para lelaki terangsang.

"Ugh, ya, ya Orihime. Tapi setidaknya berhentilah mencoba membunuhku dengan cara seperti ini." Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Orihime.

"Ups, maaf. Hehehe." Orihime hanya nyengir lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Fuh. Dasar. Tapi tetap saja kan aku belum bisa mengalahkanmu yang menempati urutan ke 3." Rukia tersenyum sambil melirik Orihime. Yang dilirik malah memperlebar cengirannya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau ke kantin lagi. Aku lapar!" Rukia balik badan dan segera melenggang pergi ke kantin.

"Rukia-chan! Tunggu, aku ikut." kejar Orihime.

* * *

"Tadaima~" teriak Rukia ketika membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaerinasai. Loh? Ada apa Rukia? Kenapa kamu senyam-senyum seperti itu?" Hisana yang menyambut Rukia pulang, bingung melihat anaknya pulang dengan senyum yang bersinar.

"Tidak ma. Hanya saja hari ini aku dapat peringkat 10 besar untuk ujian kemarin. Hasilnya sudah keluar hari ini." jawab Rukia dengan full-senyum.

"Wah, bagus sekali! Tidak salah kan mama memilihkanmu guru privat? Apalagi guru privatnya masih muda. Ganteng pula. Kan sekalian ada yang bisa cari pasangan." Hisana tersenyum jahil ke Rukia. Rukia yang mengerti apa maksud ucapan Hisana, wajahnya kontan memerah.

"A-apaan sih ma? Memangnya siapa yang suka dia? Ada-ada aja! Masa seorang ibu sikapnya kayak gitu sih?" Rukia menyangkal.

"Yee.. Emangnya mama pernah nebak kalo kamu suka dia? Enggak kan? Atau jangan-jangan kamu memang suka dia? Tuh, wajahmu memerah." goda Hisana lagi ke anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Mama! Udah ah!" Rukia sekarang benar-benar memerah wajahnya.

"Hahaha. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang guru privat, nanti malam Ichigo akan kesini lagi."

"Benarkah?" wajah Rukia langsung berbinar.

"Iya. Ehem, ada yang seneng nih.." Hisana mulai menggoda Rukia lagi.

"Mamaaa! Ah! Udah ah! Aku ke kamar dulu" Rukia segera cabut ke kamarnya detik itu juga, meninggalkan sang mama tercinta yang sedang tertawa. Daripada digodain lagi?

* * *

Hehehe. Lemonnya belom aku tampilin. Akan ditampilkan di chapter selanjutnya. Maaf ya kalo gaje. Otaknya mentok =="

Pokoknya sabar aja. Tunggu kelanjutannya, ok? :wink wink: (Reader: Cih! Siape juga yang nungguin karyanya lo? Ngarep banget ditunggu sih...| Author: *pundung sambil nangis meraung-raung dipojokan*)

Hiks. Pokoknya ripiu ya? Ripiulah sebelum ripiu itu dilarang. Tanks Reader-sama. bT_Td


	2. Chapter 2

OK! Saya Update! Minna-san, makasih ya yang udah ngebaca n ripiu karya saya. Saya terharu.. ToT

Di-disini lemonnya nongol. Saya sebagai Author deg-degan sendiri… Maaf ya kalo lemonnya gak sesuai dengan keinginan Reader-sama. Saya emank baru pertama kali bikin kaya gini.. Hiks... TT_TT

Ok. Cukup bacot gak penting saya. Waktunya bales ripiunya Reader-sama.

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz VessaliusAizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: **Saya juga pengen kalo kayak gitu. _  
Ya, lemonnya udah muncul di chapter ini. Ini udah apdet. Makasih ya… ^o^

**Ruki Yagami: **Wah, makasih Ruki-san dibilang bagus. ^^a Hahaha.  
Rukianya kelewat hiperaktif *plakk* Udah apdet. Makasih.. :D

**Kyu9: **Iya, saya buat disini Hisana OOC dengan tidak berperikeHisanaan… :p  
Hahaha. Udah update. Arigatou~ ^o^

**Dee:** Hisana disini dibikin OOC sama aku. Jadi iseng. Aneh ya? ^^"a  
Udah Update nih. Thanks~ ^^

**Voidy: **Hoaaa~ Lengkap sekali~ Hehehe. Gak banyak konfliknya ya? Maaf. Abisnya saya bingung ==a  
Terima kasih juga untuk review dan pujian(?)nya, Voidy-san. Love you too. ^^

**Ichiruki: **Ini udah apdet. Tapi termasuk kilat gak sih? :/  
Makasih ya :D

**Miko kazuma: **Hahaha. Iya nih. ^^"a  
Sip. Makasih. ^^d

**sarsaraway20: **Iya donk! Rukia gituu.. Xd  
Hadiahnya baca aja ndiri XDD Makasih ya :D

**Nana Kurosaki males login: **Wah.. Makasih banget di fave _  
Soal hadiah, silahkan aja chapter ini XD  
Byakkun OOC? Kapan-kapan deh *plakk* Makasih udah ripiu juga.. ^o^

**Amaiii 13:** Wah, arigatou... ^^  
Ini termasuk apdet kilat gak? ==a

**No name: **Hahaha iya. Makasih ya. ^^

Nah, bales ripiu udah selese. Happy reading and enjoy it, Reader-sama! ^^/

**xxxXXXxxx**

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo-san. Tau kan?

Title : Watashi no Sensei!

Rate : M

Warning : AU. OOC. Typo(s). Gaje and Abal. Lemon udah nongol disini. Once more…

Don't Like Don't Read

**xxxXXXxxx**

Motor Harley Davidson hitam berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah dengan nama pemilik Kuchiki. Sang pemilik motor melepas helmnya sehingga rambut orangenya menyembul keluar dari dalam helm tersebut. Kemudian memencet bel rumah keluarga Kuchiki tersebut.

"Malam. Saya Kurosaki Ichigo, guru privat Kuchiki Rukia." kata Ichigo dengan sopan. Ia berbicara di microphone yang menghubungkan suaranya ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Ichigo! Tunggu sebentar. Biar kubukakan pintunya." balas suara yang sangat dikenal Ichigo berasal dari dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah anak satu-satunya dari sang pemilik rumah, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Malam Ichigo!" sambut Rukia dengan wajah full senyum.

"Malam. Ada apa kau? Sepertinya bahagia sekali hari ini?" tanya Ichigo yang penasaran dengan tingkah Rukia ini.

"Hehehe. Gak apa. Sudahlah. Masuk dulu. Diluar dingin." kata Rukia dengan senyum terkembang. Makin membuat Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kesambet apaan ini anak jadi senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?

Ichigo masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Kuchiki itu, kemudian ia menghempaskan diri di sofanya yang empuk. Ia melihat Rukia pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Mau membuatkan minum. Memang kau tak haus?" jawab Rukia yang langsung melenggang pergi ke dapur.

Tak berapa lama Rukia kembali. Sambil membawa dua gelas sirup strawberry.

"Hoo... Arigatou..." kata Ichigo sambil mengambil gelas sirupnya.

"Doita. Oh, iya, Ichigo. Kau tau, nggak?" tanya Rukia.

"Enggak. Kan kamu belom cerita. Emang tau apaan?" jawab Ichigo santai. Rukia langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dasar. Makanya aku kasih tau, aku dapet peringkat 6 loh ujian kemaren~" kata Rukia dengan senyum yang benar-benar terkembang. Dapat diketahui dari nada suaranya bahwa ia bangga mendapatkan peringkat 6 itu.

"Oh! Jadi itu alasanmu senyum-senyum dari tadi! Selamat ya kalau gitu! Aku tau kau pasti bisa!" kata Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. Rukia yang rambutnya diacak-acak oleh Ichigo seperti itu, wajahnya langsung berubah merah.

"Eh? He-hei! Hentikan! Aku bukan anak kecil!" seru Rukia sambil menjauhkan tangan Ichigo dari kepalanya.

"Hahaha. Jadi kau mau hadiah apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil tertawa melihat perubahan warna wajah Rukia. Ia senang sekali menggoda anak di depannya itu.

"Oh iya. Aku mau hadiahnya kita jalan-jalan keluar ke pasar malam berdua malam ini. Sama aku mau minta dibelikan sesuatu. Mau kan?" kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Ugh, iya deh, iya. Dasar. Dikira mau minta apa. Sampe pake rahasia-rahasiaan segala waktu itu." kata Ichigo sambil memandang Rukia dengan tatapan swt.

"Biarin. Abisnya kalau aku minta langsung, nanti kamu gak mau. Kamu kan pelit." Rukia melihat Ichigo yang bersiap-siap akan menjitaknya, langsung menghindar. Kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya, "Hihihi. Yasudah, aku ganti baju dulu ya." Rukia langsung kabur ke kamarnya.

"Huh, dasar anak itu." gumam Ichigo sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Rukia.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Rukia sudah selesai berganti baju. Ia memakai baju tanpa lengan motif garis-garis abstrak warna biru yang ia tutupi dengan cardigan polos berwarna ungu muda. Untuk bawahannya, ia memakai celana jeans selutut. Tak lupa tas kecil putihnya ia bawa.

"Ayo, Ichigo! Kita berangkat!" Rukia segera menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Eh, matte! Kau tidak izin dengan Byakuya atau Hisana-san?" Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah izin sama mama dan papa. Mereka mengizinkan. Lagipula, hari ini mereka juga sedang pergi keluar kota, kok." Rukia menarik-narik tangan Ichigo lagi. Sepertinya ia tidak sabar untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah. Ayo berangkat!" Ichigo memakai helm, kemudian naik ke motornya. Disusul dengan Rukia. Kemudian mereka berdua tancap gas ke arah tempat pasar malam.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Hoaaa! Sugoi~!" seru Rukia ketika melihat kerlap-kerlip pasar malam.

Rukia langsung berlari ke stand-stand permainan. Ia jajal semua permainan. Mulai dari menangkap ikan, sampai permainan lempar cincin. Dan, semuanya itu ia menangkan dengan mudah. Jangan salah, walaupun badan Rukia kecil bin imut, tapi ia jago sekali memainkan jenis permainan seperti itu. Bahkan, sewaktu Rukia SD, ia dikagumi oleh semua cowok di sekolahnya sebagai ratu game. Ichigo hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Seperti anak kecil saja, pikir Ichigo.

"Ichi..."

Ichigo menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Rupanya itu Rukia yang sedang memperhatikan sebuah stand permainan menembak.

"Ada apa, midget? Kau mau main itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jangan panggil aku midget, mikan-sensei!" teriak Rukia sambil menginjak kaki Ichigo. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku ingin main itu. Tapi gak bisa. Padahal aku ingin hadiah utamanya. Ichigo bisa main yang itu gak? Tolong donk..." kata Rukia sambil menunjuk hadiah utamanya, yaitu sebuah boneka chappy berukuran super besar.

"Huh. Dasar. Udah nginjek kaki orang, terus minta tolong. Yasudahlah, ayo!" Ichigo kemudian melangkah ke arah stand tersebut, "Hmm... 5 kali menembak ya. Lumayan."

Ichigo segera ambil posisi menembak. Kemudian ia bidikkan sasarannya. Dor! Meleset. Tiga kali tembakannya meleset.

"Ichigo! Masa meleset mulu! Ayo donk bisain!" semangt Rukia. Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Dan kali ini dengan sekali tembakan... DOR! Ichigo berhasil menembak hadiah utama.

"Yeeeyyy!" Rukia langsung melompat kegirangan. Ia langsung memeluk leher Ichigo. Yang dipeluk cuma bisa blushing.

"Eng, Rukia. Jangan memelukku seperti itu. Tidak enak dilihat orang." Ichigo menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Seketika itu juga Rukia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ups, maaf. Abis aku senang sih." Rukia nyengir.

"Dasar..." Ichigo membuang wajahnya. Tak ingin wajahnya yang memerah diketahui oleh Rukia.

JGEERRR!

Suara petir yang sangat besar tiba-tiba menggelegar. Dan saat itu juga hujan turun. Ichigo dan Rukia segera berlari mencari perlindungan di bawah sebuah pohom.

"Ugh, sial. Kenapa hujan begini? Padahal ramalan cuaca bilang hari ini akan cerah." Ichigo mulai mengumpat. Kemudian ia menoleh ke Rukia, "Kau tak apa-apa, Rukia?"

Ichigo melihat wajah putih Rukia yang pucat. Badannya gemetar hebat. Air mata mengalir di pipi porselennya.

"Kau kenapa Rukia? Apa kau sakit?" Ichigo panik melihat Rukia yang menangis.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa." ujar Rukia tergagap. Dari raut wajahnya, Ichigo mengetahui kalau Rukia sedang ketakutan.

"Ru-rukia? Kau takut? Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenku dulu? Apartemenku hanya beberapa blok dari sini." tanya Ichigo cemas. Rukia hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka pun segera pergi ke rumah Ichigo.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Sesampainya di apartemen Ichigo, mereka segera mengeringkan diri. Rukia menerima handuk bersih yang diberikan Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo membuka kausnya yang basah.

Ichigo melirik Rukia. Dilihatnya gadis itu masih sedikit gemetar. Kemudian ia menghela napas. Ia memberikan segelas coklat panas ke Rukia.

"Hei, kau sudah tak apa?" tanya Ichigo yang khawatir melihat Rukia yang gemetar seperti itu. Terlihat ketika Rukia menyesap coklat panas yang diberikan Ichigo.

"Iya, aku tak apa. Sudah lebih baik." kata Rukia. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Se-sebenarnya aku takut petir. Makanya, tadi aku—hu-HUACHUH!" Rukia bersin.

"Wah, sepertinya kau mulai masuk angin. Kau lebih baik mandi saja. Pakai saja bajuku." Ichigo mengambil baju kecil yang bisa dipakai oleh Rukia. Walaupun—tentu saja—jatuhnya tetap kebesaran oleh Rukia.

"Ung, baiklah." Rukia menerima baju yang diberikan Ichigo. Dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi Ichigo—yang bisa dikatakan cukup bersih—itu, Rukia mempreteli satu persatu pakaiannya yang basah. Membuat tubuhnya yang putih mulus layaknya porselen itu terekspos. Ia celupkan satu kakinya ke dalam bak mandi. Ia rilekskan badannya.

"Unngghh.. Airnya segar.. Tapi, kenapa kepalaku pusing seperti ini? Apa mungkin gara-gara kehujanan tadi? Ya, mungkin saja karena itu." Rukia bergumam sendiri. Saat dia sedang asik-asiknya berendam, tiba-tiba saja...

JGEERRR!

PATS.

"KYYAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan Rukia melengking. Rupanya tadi ada petir yang cukup besar menyambar. Sehingga, membuat lampu seluruh apartemen Ichigo pun mati.

"Hei, Rukia! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ichigo yang tadi sedang berganti baju dikamarnya pun segera bergegas menyusul Rukia ke kamar mandi. Tapi yang dilihatnya malah Rukia telah keluar kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa hanya memakai selembar handuk lalu menerjang Ichigo. Ia memeluk Ichigo dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Hiks.. A-aku takut.. Hiks.." Rukia menangis di dada Ichigo yang telanjang. Rupanya tadi Ichigo hanya sempat memakai celana saja. Sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya masih telanjang.

Ichigo hanya menepuk-nepuk canggung bahu mungil Rukia. Bagaimana gak canggung? Rukia menangis di pelukan Ichigo, dengan dada Rukia yang menekan tubuh Ichigo, dan balutan handuknya pun menggantung 20 cm di atas paha Rukia. Laki-laki mana pun pasti terangsang jika di hadapkan dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Hal itu juga didukung oleh kulit putih Rukia yang sangat mulus.

"Su-sudahlah Rukia." kata Ichigo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"I-ichigo... Kepalaku pusing..." gumam Rukia. Wajahnya memerah.

"Hah? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo. Ia mengecek suhu tubuh Rukia. Sedikit hangat. Tapi kan tak mungkin hanya karena suhu naik begitu ia sampai seperti ini?

"Entahlah.. Aku pusing..." Rukia memegang kepalanya sehingga handuk yang sedari tadi ia pegang supaya tetap menutupi tubuhnya terlepas. Dan, tereksposlah tubuh mulus Rukia di depan Ichigo.

"GYAAAA! Rukia! Cepat pakai handukmu lagi!" teriak Ichigo sambil menutup matanya.

"Ngh? Kau kenapa Ichigo? Tak apa kan jika aku begini? Lebih sejuk begini..." kata Rukia sambil perlahan mendekati Ichigo yang semakin lama mundur menjauh. Rukia memakai handuknya lagi. Tapi agak berantakan sekarang. Pasalnya, Rukia memakai handuknya, tapi dipasang dengan longgar.

"Rukia! Kau kenapa sih?" Ichigo yang kebingungan melihat tingkah Rukia, kini curiga. Apalagi melihat semburat merah yang tergambar jelas di pipi Rukia.

'Ukh, anak ini kenapa sih? Kenapa jadi bertingkah aneh seperti ini? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan, ini pengaruh dari coklat panas yang kuberikan tadi. Kalau tidak salah aku tadi memberikan sedikit sake ke dalam coklat panas itu supaya lebih hangat di tenggorokan. Tapi kenapa anak ini jadi begini? Jangan-jangan.. Argh! Aku bodoh! Tentu saja anak ini mabuk! Aku lupa kalau keluarga Kuchiki tak pernah menyentuh yang namanya sake atau semacamnya! Bodohnya aku!' batin Ichigo mulai ribut sendiri.

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia. Membuat Ichigo kembali dari alam pikirannya.

"Ichigo... Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau tak menyukaiku? Kenapa kau selalu saja menjauhiku?" bisik Rukia. Suaranya terdengar lirih sekali.

'Bagaimana aku tak menjauh? Kalau penampilamu sekarang bisa membuat nafsuku melambung tinggi. Apakah kau tak tau kalau aku sedang menahan diriku untuk "memakanmu", Rukia!' batin Ichigo lagi. Dia benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk membelai tubuh Rukia yang mulus itu.

"Ichigo... Apa kau tak tau kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Ichigo? Biarkanlah aku menjadi bagianmu seutuhnya, Ichigo..." kata Rukia, kali ini nadanya memohon. Air mata Rukia jatuh sehingga membuat aliran sungai mini di pipi Rukia.

DEGG

Hati Ichigo bagaikan ditusuk oleh tombak. Rukia menangis. Dan itu karena Ichigo. Ichigo tau kalau Rukia masih dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Tapi, Ichigo juga tau kalau Rukia bicara hal sesungguhnya. Itu bukan pengaruh sake. Itu kata hati Rukia yang terdalam.

Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia lagi. Dilihatnya gadis mungil di hadapannya. Air mata membasahi pipinya. Bahunya bergetar karena tangis. Ingin sekali Ichigo menyeka air mata itu dan memeluknya agar bahu mungil itu tak bergetar lagi.

Kemudian Ichigo melangkah maju ke arah Rukia. Diseka olehnya air mata yang menggenang di pipi Rukia. Kemudian ia peluk tubuh mungil itu. Ia dekap, agar tubuh itu tak kedinginan di tengah hujan yang mengguyur.

Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Rukia, benarkah kamu mencintaiku? Benarkah kamu ingin menjadi bagian dariku?"

Rukia mengangguk kecil tapi mantap sebagai jawabannya. Dan saat itu juga, Ichigo melumat bibir Rukia lembut. Ia dekap erat tubuh Rukia, tak menginginkan satu celah kecil yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Rukia, Aishiteru. Akan kubuat dirimu menjadi sepenuhnya menjadi milikku." desis Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Lalu ia gigit perlahan telinga Rukia. Membuat Rukia mendesah pelan.

"Nghh... Ichigo... Matte—nghh..." Rukia mendorong bahu Ichigo sedikit. Tapi Ichigo tak mau beranjak dari tubuh Rukia. Ia tetap mengigit kecil telinga Rukia.

"Nggh... I..chigo... Baka! Matte!" Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Aww! Midget! Sakit tau! Ada apa sih?" Ichigo mengusap kepalanya. Kecil-kecil, pukulan Rukia bisa dikatakan cukup "pedas".

"Kalau disini, nanti ada orang yang dengar..." Rukia menggantungkan kata-katanya. Tapi sepertinya Ichigo mengerti lalu mengangkat tubuh Rukia ala bridal style.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke kamarku saja." Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Rukia. Kemudian melarikan Rukia ke kamarnya.

Rukia memandang keseluruhan kamar Ichigo. Bisa didefinisikan kamar Ichigo cukup besar—walaupun tak sebesar kamar Rukia—bersih dan rapi. Kamar itu terdiri dari satu tempat tidur ukuran sedang, meja belajar, lemari, dan satu set Computer.

Belum selesai Rukia mengidentifikasi kamar Ichigo, Rukia merasakan tubuh mungilnya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk. Ya, tubuh mungilnya itu menyentuh kasur Ichigo yang dibalut sprei bernuasa biru langit itu. Dan pada detik itu juga, mulutnya kembali disibukkan oleh aktivitas yang tadinya sempat terhenti.

Rukia merasakan bibirnya disapu oleh lidah Ichigo. Tampaknya Ichigo mencari jalan masuk ke dalam mulut Rukia. Rukia dengan sengaja membuka mulutnya itu agar lidah Ichigo bisa masuk. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dari Rukia, lidah Ichigo segera bermain liar dalam rongga mulut Rukia. Mengabsen gigi Rukia satu persatu, menyapukan lidahnya di langit-langit mulut Rukia, hingga mengajak lidah Rukia untuk beradu satu sama lain. Saking liarnya ciuman dari Ichigo, membuat saliva merek berdua mengalir dan menetes.

"Mmhh... Mmhh..." desah Rukia. Menandakan dirinya memerlukan oksigen untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya tersebut. Ichigo memberikan apa yang diinginkan Rukia. Ia lepaskan ciumannya, memberikan Rukia untuk mengambil napas sejenak.

Tapi hal itu tak bertahan lama, karena ia sudah menyambar tubuh Rukia lagi. Kali ini, sasaran Ichigo ialah leher Rukia. Ia jilat leher putih Rukia. Membuat Rukia mendesah kegelian. Ichigo menggigit kecil leher Rukia. Kemudian ia hisap dan jilat. Terus menerus hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan di leher Rukia itu. Ia juga melakukannya di daerah leher Rukia yang lain. Hingga leher Rukia penuh dengan kissmark yang ia buat.

Sementara mulut Ichigo sibuk dengan leher Rukia, Ichigo tak ingin tangannya menganggur. Ia mulai menjamah dada mungil Rukia. Ia remas dada kecil Rukia yang masih tertutup dengan selembar handuk tipis. Merasa handuk itu mengganggu, Ichigo segera merenggut handuk itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Kembali ia jamahi dada Rukia itu. Sekarang, ia puntir-puntir puting Rukia. Membuat Rukia mendesah makin hebat.

"Aangghh~ Ichigo... Sakit~ Jangan terlalu kencang..." rintih Rukia. Mukanya memerah. Makin membuat Ichigo bernafsu memainkannya lebih lama.

Ichigo sudah selesai dengan leher Rukia. Kini leher Rukia sudah basah dan dipenuhi oleh kissmark dari Ichigo. Ichigo menurunkan ciumannya ke dada Rukia. Ia ciumi dada Rukia. Lalu ia lakukan hal yang sama seperti pada leher Rukia. Sehingga kedua bukit Rukia basah oleh saliva Ichigo.

Gemas melihat puting dada Rukia yang sebelah kanan, akhirnya puting itu ia gigit. Ia hisap dan jilati. Layaknya seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu pada Ibunya.

Rukia yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah dan terus mendesah. Ia merasakan tangan kiri Ichigo yang beranjak turun ke daerah bibir bawahnya. Ia merasakan tangan Ichigo mengelus-elus daerah kewanitaannya.

"Wow. Kau basah sekali, Rukia." Ichigo tersenyum nakal ke arah Rukia. Membuat wajah Rukia yang sudah merah, makin memerah.

"Annghh.. U-urusai!" bentak Rukia dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ichigo terkekeh.

"Ayolah. Ini pelajaran tambahanmu juga." kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai. Muka Rukia bertambah merah mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

"AAHH...!"

Rukia mendesah keras ketika bibir bawahnya dimasuki oleh benda asing yang ternyata jari Ichigo. Ichigo memasukkan 3 jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Rukia. Ia gerakan zig zag ketiga jarinya dengan tempo makin cepat. Pinggul Rukia pun ikut bergerak-gerak naik-turun mengikuti ritme yang diciptakan Ichigo.

"Ahh.. I-ich-igo... Ohh..." Rukia makin mendesah mengikuti 'pelajaran' yang diberikan Ichigo. Ada perasaan nikmat sekaligus perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang melesak keluar. Tetapi...

"Ahh..! Kenapa? Kenapa kau lepaskan, Ichigo?" rengek Rukia. Rukia tak mengerti kenapa ada perasaan janggal ketika Ichigo melepaskan jarinya. Seperti ada yang... kurang? Rasanya seperti kau tak bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang kau tahu, namu kau lupa.

Tetapi Ichigo diam saja. Ia malah mensejajarkan mukanya dengan bukit kecil milik Rukia. Rukia bingung dengan kelakuan Ichigo. Ia juga malu miliknya diperhatikan Ichigo seperti itu.

"I-ichi? Kau mau ap—Ahh!"

Rukia mendesah kegelian ketika merasakan lidah Ichigo yang hangat menyapu bukit kecil milik Rukia. Ichigo menyapukan lidahnya mengikuti garis yang membelah bukit kecil itu. Ia gerakan lidahnya agar masuk ke dalam bibir bawah Rukia. Lalu ia telusuri bibir bawah itu hingga ia menemukan clitorist milik Rukia. Ia tekan clitorist itu dengan lidahnya. Membuat Rukia terus menerus mendesah makin hebat. Hingga akhirnya, Rukia pun mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Ichigo.

"Aakhh..." Rukia mendesah tertahan ketika cairannya keluar.

Ichigo menyeringai. Kemudian ia melumat bibir mungil Rukia lagi. Ia masukkan cairan milik Rukia yang ada dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Rukia.

"Kau harus merasakan cairanmu juga, Rukia." kata Ichigo dalam sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Ukh... Angghh... Ichigo... Oohh..." Rukia mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Ternyata satu tangan Ichigo kembali bermain di daerah dada Rukia dan satu tangannya lagi bermain di daerah lubang kewanitaan Rukia. Mengaduk-ngaduknya kali ini. Dan lagi-lagi, Rukia keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian ia menatap Rukia dengan pandangan nakal.

"Kau tak adil Rukia. Masa cuma kau yang dipuaskan? Aku juga ingin kau puaskan."

"Ma-maksudmu?" Rukia menatap Ichigo tak mengerti. Bukannya menjawab, Ichigo malah melepaskan celananya dan membuang celananya ke sembarang tempat.

"Puaskanlah milikku ini." Ichigo menunjukkan miliknya yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan wajah Rukia. Dan saat itu juga Rukia mengerti.

Ichigo berbaring di bawah Rukia. Wajah Rukia menghadap ke kejantanan Ichigo. Dilihatnya kejantanan Ichigo yang sudah berdiri tegak. Membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuh ujung kepala kejantanan Ichigo tersebut. Kemudian Rukia mendekatkan milik Ichigo ke mulutnya. Ia jilat ujungnya, sampai ke batangnya. Ia remas-remas juga bola milik Ichigo. Kemudian Rukia memasukkan milik Ichigo ke dalam mulutnya. Sekarang milik Ichigo itu ia kemut dan kulum, seperti seseorang sedang mengemut permen manis.

Rukia merasakan sensasi geli pada dadanya dan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rupanya Ichigo sedang meremas dadanya dan menjilati lubang kewanitaannya. Rukia tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengulum kejantanan Ichigo itu lebih hebat. Bagian yang tak bisa ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya ia pegang. Bermaksud untuk mengocoknya. Ia kocok milik Ichigo itu dengan tempo makin cepat. Ternyata tindakannya itu juga membuat tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang. Dadanya bergoyang dengan indahnya. Lidah Ichigo pun makin gesit menjilati lubang kewanitaan milik Rukia.

"Aahh... Rukia... A-aku ingin.. Aahh... Keluaar..." desah Ichigo. Dan saat itu juga, Ichigo mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Rukia yang langsung ditelan oleh Rukia. Rukia juga tak mau kalah, ia juga mengeluarkan cairannya berbarengan dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo sekarang menggeser tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Rukia. Ia posisikan tubuhnya di atas Rukia. Rukia yang kelelahan akibat klimaksnya yang ketiga, hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang mau dilakukan Ichigo.

"Nah, Rukia, bersiaplah. Karena 'pelajaran' utamanya mau dimulai. Tahanlah sedikit. Mungkin sedikit sakit." kata Ichigo. Ia pun langsung memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang kewanitaan Rukia. Dengan sekali sentakan, Ichigo langsung memasuki bibir bawah Rukia itu.

"Aaannghhh! I..ittaii...!" teriak Rukia. Air matanya mengalir. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar—lebih besar dibandingkan ketiga jari Ichigo—memasuki daerah paling privasi miliknya. Ichigo langsung mengunci bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya. Berharap kesakitan Rukia sedikit teredam.

Ichigo menyentakkan lagi kejantanannya yang terjepit kuat oleh otot-otot kewanitaan Rukia. Lalu, ia berhasil menembus penghalang di depannya. Cairan hangat merembes keluar dari lubang kewanitaan Rukia. Cairan hangat berwarna merah.

'Ternyata dia masih virgin...' batin Ichigo. Ia melirik ke Rukia yang masih diciumnya. Dilihatnya sepertinya Rukia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan kejantanan miliknya.

"Kau sudah siap, Rukia?" bisik Ichigo di kuping Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil. Menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kemudian ia menarik kejantanannya keluar. Hanya setengah. Lalu ia sentakan lagi miliknya dengan sedikit kekuatan, sehingga menusuk titik terdalam Rukia.

"Mmmhhhh!" jerit Rukia tertahan. Ia masih berada dalam buaian ciuman Ichigo. Air matanya menitik lagi. Menahan sakit yang menusuk di bagian lubang kewanitaannya.

Ichigo terus melakukan gerakan tersebut berulang-ulang. Makin lama makin cepat. Membuat kesakitan yang dirasakan Rukia berganti menjadi rasa nikmat yang tak terbayangkan. Tubuh Rukia bergoyang-goyang akibat tusukan Ichigo yang sangat liar. Dada mungilnya pun ikut bergoyang-goyang. Menggoda Ichigo untuk menjamah dada Rukia lagi. Ia remas dada Rukia. Ia puntir puting sebelah kiri Rukia. Yang kanan ia jilat. Lalu ia tukar, yang kiri ia puntir, yang kanan ia jilat.

"Aanngghh... Kau... Aahhh.. Membuatku gila... Mmmhhh... Ichi—oohh—go..." geram Rukia ditengah-tengah desahannya. Ia sudah setengah sadar. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencapai klimaks. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras oleh 'pelajaran' Ichigo.

"Aahhh... Kau juga membuatku gila, Rukia! Disini... Oohhh... sempit sekali!" desah Ichigo. Ia merasakan kejantanannya sudah memberi sinyal. Sebentar lagi ia akan keluar. "Rukia, beri aku sedikit waktu. Aahhh... Aku kira, aku akan keluar." kata Ichigo.

Lalu, benar saja. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo langsung menembakkan spermanya berkali-kali ke dalam rahim Rukia. Saking banyak sperma yang ia keluarkan, sampai-sampai sperma itu menetes keluar dan mengalir perlahan di paha Rukia. Mengotori sprei kasurnya sendiri.

Rukia sendiri yang sebenarnya sudah kelelahan langsung jatuh tertidur di kasur Ichigo. Ichigo cuma tersenyum kecil melihat Rukia yang tertidur tanpa busana dengan manisnya. Wajarlah Rukia kelelahan. Ini pengalaman pertamanya. Ichigo langsung mengambil posisi tidur di samping Rukia. Ia menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rukia.

"Selamat tidur, my princess..."

**xxxXXXxxx**

Rukia terbangun. Ia merasa dingin menggerogoti tubuh mungilnya. Ia merasakan ada yang janggal. Bau tempat yang ditempatinya tidur ini bukanlah bau kamarnya. Walaupun bau tempat ini bukan berarti tak enak. Tapi tetap saja ia asing dengan baunya.

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Ya, tempat itu memang bukan kamarnya. Lalu dimana ia sekarang? Rukia membuka selimut yang menutupi badannya. Lalu ia terkejut mendapati tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"!"

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya makhluk orange yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ichigo? A-aku dimana? Dan kenapa aku telanjang seperti ini?" Rukia sedikit berteriak sambil menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut. Ichigo menghela napas.

"Hhh... Harus kuceritakan..." desah Ichigo.

.

_skip Ichigo cerita_

.

"Jadi begitulah... Kau tak marah kan, Rukia? Aku janji akan bertanggung jawab..." kata Ichigo takut-takut. Tentu saja, ia harus bertanggung jawab. Well, memang itulah niatnya. Ia pasti akan menikahi Rukia. Ia sudah jatuh cinta terhadap Rukia.

Rukia terdiam. Tak merespon Ichigo.

"Ru-rukia, maafkan aku! Aku tau aku salah! A-aku—" Ichigo mencoba meminta maaf. Tapi bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh sebuah bibir mungil nan manis.

"Eh?" Ichigo sedikit terkejut. Rukia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Ichigo. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Tak apa. Aku tak keberatan." Rukia tersenyum manis. Kemudian melanjutkan dengan muka yang bersemu, "Ta-tapi, lain kali pakai pengaman ya."

Ichigo sekarang terpana melihat penuturan Rukia.

"Tentu saja, ore no saito." Ichigo mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Rukia.

"Ah~ Watashi no sensei..." Rukia memeluk badan kekar Ichigo.

**O.W.A.R.I**

*Author bengong dipojokan

Mak, kok saya mesum banget yak? *nangis sambil garuk-garuk tanah

Hiks... Gi-gimana? Aneh ya? Author gak berani baca ulang. Beneran deh. Selese bikin ini fic aja rasanya saya mau nangis-nangis dipojokan saking malunya.. Kalo ada typo dan kawan-kawan, tolong dimaafkan ya. T_T

Author gak mau banyak bacot disini. Cuma permintaan author buat para reader, tolong ripiu ya. Biar saya tau ini fic termasuk gagal atau lumayan berhasil. Reviewlah sebelum review itu dilarang.

*lanjut nangis dipojokan


End file.
